Cleaning compositions of various kinds are used in a typical household. These include specialized cleaners for use in cleaning floors; counter surfaces and table tops; bathroom fixtures and surfaces; cookware (including pots, pans and silverware); carpets and the like. A need always exists for more effective compositions and methods for one or more of these cleaning applications.
The present invention satisfies this need and provides other, related, advantages.